


you don't even have to knock

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi hasn’t always been an early riser.</p><p>Hours spent studying and poring over his endless readings for class and the added responsibility of being class representative made sure to keep him up late at night and well into the wee hours of the morning. He’s grateful that most of his classes are in the afternoon.</p><p>Even if the hours he had to spend with the volleyball club in his high school required him to get up early, he wasn’t used to waking up this early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't even have to knock

Daichi hasn’t always been an early riser.

Hours spent studying and poring over his endless readings for class and the added responsibility of being class representative made sure to keep him up late at night and well into the wee hours of the morning. He’s grateful that most of his classes are in the afternoon.

Even if the hours he had to spend with the volleyball club in his high school required him to get up early, he wasn’t used to waking up _this_ early.

In fact, given the chance, he’d really rather prefer to wake up at a more reasonable hour, say, around 9, and _not at 3 in the fucking morning._ It’s become routine at this point.

He groaned and turned to his side, using both hands to cover his ears with the tail ends of his pillow. Ever since this new guy moved into the room exactly below his, a really loud alarm clock would wake him up at 3:00 in the morning and it wouldn’t stop ringing for thirty minutes straight.

The guy below him was either a really inconsiderate bastard for having such a loud alarm clock, or was just really a heavy sleeper that required an alarm clock that loud (but seriously, why at such an ungodly hour, was this man a sadist?). Daichi has considered jumping around his floor to try to shake the room below his, but he guessed the other occupants in the apartment wouldn’t appreciate him creating an even louder ruckus.

He rolled on his back, opened his eyes in the darkness and groaned again. He’d tried to check for just how long it would take until the guy turned off the alarm clock, and he remembers once, it nearly took an hour. He’d gone to his classes that morning with bags under his eyes, and a sour mood.

The ringing still hasn’t stopped and Daichi estimates it’s been about five minutes now. He sits up in bed, rubs a hand over his face, and stares at his door blankly.

He breathes in, and when he exhales, the ringing comes to a stop.

That’s odd. It hasn’t even been ten minutes, at least.

Daichi is woken up even more by the sudden stop rather than the ringing itself. He thinks about going downstairs just to check on the guy if maybe something had gone wrong, and before he can dismiss the thought as being utterly stupid, he’s thrown the covers off of himself, reached for the bathrobe hanging by his door, and has wrenched his door open.

The hallways are dark, save for the cracks of light under some doorways, and the muffled sound of his steps against the carpeted floor is the only sound he hears. Daichi carefully treads down the staircase and he has to squint his eyes to check the numbers on the doors.

He stops in front of door 205, and he raises a hand hesitantly. He’s not entirely sure why he came down here in the first place but he shakes his head and nods to himself anyway.

The door opens almost immediately and Daichi is greeted by a smooth, broad chest and long tan legs. Sorry, what?

He blinks and he has the senses to look up at the guy’s face – he’s surprised by the lazy grin awaiting him, and the shocking tufts of hair that stick up at odd angles. He’s oddly reminded of a cat. “Yo,” the guy says. The guy is tall and Daichi has to think twice about confronting him; he has at least ten centimeters on him.

Seriously, what was he thinking, marching up to the door of a stranger and he doesn’t even have a plan for what he was supposed to say if this person did open his door to him. And now that said person has opened the door, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. All this because of a fucking alarm clock.

Given that the alarm clock is a huge concern for Daichi, his well-being, and his academic performance, he has to think of how many hours of sleep he gets every day and the blasted alarm clock has rid him of a good night’s rest. (But wow, that bedhead was horrible. Daichi flinches internally at the thought of having to manage that.)

How dare this guy turn up and offer him a casual greeting like that.

Daichi swallows the lump in his throat, blinking a few more times before coughing into his hand. “Hi,” he pauses, and then, “Um, so.” He doesn’t understand why he’s so flustered but he thinks it’s because the guy is eyeing him up from head to toe and he shivers involuntarily. _Come on, it was cold out._

He stands up a little straighter, trying to at least match up to the guy’s height, but instead, he leans against the door frame and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“So… are we going to stare at each other in my doorway or…?” he purrs, making Daichi snap back into attention. He’s been drifting in and out of focus and he mentally curses himself for thinking Bedhead ( _a nickname now, huh?_ ) was -

“Oh! No, actually,” he starts, and he should really get his act together if he wanted to appear just a little authoritative in front of this guy. “Your alarm clock,” he finishes. What.

Daichi doesn’t want to think it’s because Bedhead’s thighs are almost completely exposed by the boxers he’s wearing that he’s thrown like this. Daichi berates himself because that was a totally normal thing to wear to bed. But then again, as he watches the guy raise an eyebrow at him, he thinks back to what he just said and he ends up wanting to punch himself even more.

“My alarm clock…?” Bedhead asks.

Before Daichi can answer though, he hears a shout coming from behind Bedhead. “Kuroo! What the hell are you doing, don’t leave me here waiting on my own.”

Daichi blushes when he hears what the other person says and Bedhead narrows his eyes at him, a malicious grin slowly forming on his face.

He watches Bedhead crane his neck to his side to shout back. “I’m coming, Bokuto. There’s just someone at the door,” he replies.

“At three fucking am, Kuroo? Who is that?”

Kuroo laughs. “It’s the guy I was telling you about! The one who lives upstairs,” he called.

When Bedhead – Kuroo, his mind supplies – turns back to him with another grin set in place, Daichi purses his lips. This guy has been talking about him with his partner? He even knows Daichi occupies the apartment above them.

But if he wasn’t misunderstanding the situation, he’d just interrupted a moment between the two. This was mortifying. “Ah, never mind! Another time, ahaha. I’m sorry if I was interrupting you and your partner!” he stammers. “You can go back in now.”

He doesn’t even bother correcting Daichi, instead opts to silently watch him squirm and flush red. But he does ask, “You came to my door for my alarm clock, huh?”

Daichi can ask all the questions, and gets the answers to them later. At a more appropriate time, maybe. He just needs to sleep this off.

Kuroo stares at him.

After a few minutes of them just watching each other, Kuroo finally gives him one last side look and another smile before moving to close the door.

Daichi bows his head in apology one more time. “I’m really sorry!”

The last thing he hears is Kuroo’s snicker and the door shuts close.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been in a Kurodai mood and I feel like this should have a second part, so maybe there will be. I don't know.
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://trasheapcaptains.tumblr.com/post/98295218911/i-wrote-another-thing-yay-i-might-continue).


End file.
